


Who the Hell is Will Graham?

by ixykiiwi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, hannibal in prison, hannigram endgame, what if will knew hannibal before season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixykiiwi/pseuds/ixykiiwi
Summary: What if Will and Hannibal knew each other long before we first meet them? What if no one knew about Will until after Hannibal is caught ? What if Hannibal has a plan for everything? Including getting caught?





	1. The Letter

 

Alana Bloom’s morning had been nothing out of the ordinary, she woke up and kissed her wife good morning after that she fed their son who naturally threw a tantrum leaving Alana needing to change into another suite before she left for work. The drive was just as normal, slow and uneventful. Apart from a call from Freddie Lounds requesting another interview with Hannibal the Cannibal. She did this almost once a month, sometimes more as she was starving for news on the man. But truth be told, with the trials over and his sentence carried out, things were quiet. He was a good inmate, did as he was asked as long as you asked him respectfully and there had been no incidents with the staff. She still tells her that she will ask him once she is at work but she does ad that she highly doubts he will accept, seeing how he hasn’t been doing it the last ten times she had asked.

Once at work she did her rounds, walking past her patients and making sure things were in order. Everything was as fine as a day in Maryland State Hospital for the Criminally insane could be. After making a stop in her office to check her phone she decides to go and collect Hannibal Lecter’s mail for this month.

She finds him sitting by his desk, pen in hand as he seems to still be working on the last letter; ”still writing?” she asks simply as she moves over to the disposal to take his letters from him.  
“I am, this one is important, needs to be perfect,” he says not looking up at her as he puts the letter in the envelope and licks it close before writing a name and a PO box number on it. Alana feels a slight curiosity coming over her, he always wrote the same three people...but he puts four letters in the box. Once he closes it she opens her end and takes them out, looking them over.

First the normal, his lawyer, his old psychiatrist and of course Jack. But there was another letter, the numbers are written out smoothly and the name just as well. If anything she could still appreciate his handwriting right?

**_Will Graham._ **

“Who is Will Graham?” she asks looking up at Hannibal who seems to have a slight smile across his lips as he watches her.  
“Someone who I wish to send a letter too, nothing to worry about,” he says and their eyes meet for a moment before Alana looks down at the letter again.  
“You writing a letter to someone I have never heard off...that worries me, I will need to read this along with the FBI before we send it.

“I assumed you did so with all my mail,” Hannibal says with no trace of worry in his voice; ”there is nothing in there I am not ready for you to read” he continues and moves to sit by his desk once more. Alana says nothing more and simply turns to leave Hannibal and hurries into her office.

Alana stares at the name, reading it over and over again before reaching over and calling up Jack Crawford. Just like her he is surprised, he has never heard the name either and why Hannibal would choose to write him only now once his sentence was set in stone was something he seemed to find very suspicious.

“I’ll find him, we have a name and the PO box number after all, once I do I want us to go there together and figure out who his man is and how he knows Hannibal...and most of all why we didn’t find a trace of him when we arrested Dr. Lecter” Alana sighs in to the phone as she puts the letter on her desk, it was still unopened…

“I have known Hannibal for years and I have never heard of this man...and the more I think back there was never anyone very close to him...no family or anything like that” she groans as she thinks of all the lies and betrayal that had happened between them, Hannibal had been her friend after all. Her mentor and teacher but in the end, it had all been a part of his twisted game.

“I’ll send the letter over once I have read it...I can try and talk to Hannibal about it for more information” they agree and she hangs up on him, she reaches for her letter knife and opens the envelope and let the letter fall on her desk. Unfolding it she begins to read;

 

_My dear Will._  
_I write to you now once it's all over I know of your hatred to anything modern but I still believe you would have seen the articles in the newspapers._  
First I wish to offer my apology, I didn’t wish to burden you with my trials, to bring you into the light of the FBI would be very rude of me.  
These are not your crimes, they are mine.  
But now I have realized that if I am to be locked away for the rest of my life, I find myself thinking of you and I am a selfish man.  
So for my own mind and needs, I bring you into the light and I ask you to come to visit me when it’s convenient for you.

_Yours always;_  
_Hannibal Lecter._

_PS. Alana is an old friend, I told you about her once. You can trust her_ to  
keep _you somewhat safe in the world I now force you into. Again, forgive me please my darling._

 

Alana stares at the words; yours always; what is this? If she didn’t know better she would say it’s a love letter...but no it can’t be. She folds the letter up again and puts it back in its envelope and instead of sending it through the mail to Jack she gets in her car and drives over to his office. The letter echoes in her mind, the words my dear...my darling...it wasn’t something she had ever heard Hannibal say or seen him write for that matter. This Will must be someone special to him and if Hannibal kept him secret before...perhaps he knows something about Hannibal’s crimes, could Will be an accomplice despite what Hannibal wrote in his letter?

Once she reaches Jack’s office she hurries past the security as fast as she can and once inside she hands him the letter and walks around the office as Jack puts on his glasses and slowly begins to read. He seems stoned-faced as he does and he seems to be reading it over and over again and taking his time to look over each word their former friend had written.

  
Alana continues to walk around his office, trying her best to calm her mind as it seems to continue to create this Will in her mind. She sees a tall man just like him, suite and tie, maybe long hair slicked back? Or short like Hannibal had. The man continues to change as she waits for Jack to react to the letter and once he puts it down he seems confused.  
“So...who the hell is Will Graham?” he asks and Alana shrugged slightly and Jack can tell she is frustrated.  
“I have no idea, I have known Hannibal for years and he has never mentioned a Will Graham...and there was never anyone with that name at any of his dinner parties”  
“Perhaps a patient?” Jack suggests but Alana shakes her head; ”no way, I have gone over every single patient he had recorded and no one with that name and this letter...it’s not someone writing a former patient Jack…”

Jack nods in agreement and looks down at the letter again; ”Well we found him in Wolf Trap so I have GPS coordinates for his house. I say let’s go visit him, deliver this letter ourselves and settle this right away”  
“Yes let’s go, if this Will knows anything about Hannibal’s crimes we need to bring him here, maybe this can be the insight into Hannibal we need" Alana can't help it, understanding Hannibal had become an obsession, after all, he was a long time friend and she had defended him for so long. But in the end...she saw for herself the monster he was and she paid the price for that too. She looks down at her cane, something that had become a part of her life after her battle with the ripper.

Jack reaches over to grab his coat and looks at her, noticing her frightened look he grabs his gun and checks the ammo.  
"Still carrying your gun Alana?" he asks and she nods; "good, I'll have some agents follow us in case this turns bad, he doesn't have a record, drivers license, 34 years and adopted six dogs last year. So don't worry, he doesn't sound like someone who would help Hannibal Lecter kill and eat people and you are not alone this time"  
"Hannibal didn't sound like that kind of person" Alana points out and Jack smiles almost laughing;"not in your eyes perhaps" he says once again pointing out that he had suspected him after they got a call to his office after a patient had been killed by his friend...and of course Hannibal had killed this friend in self-defense.  
"I am never going to hear the end to that am I"  
"Not while I am alive, he stabbed me in the neck as I tried to save you remember" she shivers, closing her eyes as she remembers the night Jack came to arrest him, the knife in her stomach...Jack rushing to save her only to be greeted with a knife in the neck.  
"I remember...trust me I doubt I will ever forget..."

He didn't stay hidden long after that, he returned a year later, giving himself up after as he put it;"put some things in order" she wonders now if this Will Graham was one of the affairs...suppose she will know soon enough.

The drive is almost an hour long but soon they reach the small old house belonging to a Mr. Graham. They didn't waste any time, the agents were not too far behind and there was nothing to indicate that he was going to be violent. No record, not even a speeding ticket;" his car is parked over there so he should be home or at least nearby" Jack says breaking Alana's thinking and making her look over towards him.  
"Let's knock then," she says and Jack nods in agreement before he walks up the steps and knocks on the door.  
"Mr. Graham? FBI please open up!" nothing, no movement inside and after the longest thirty seconds in her life he knocks again;"Mr. Graham, this is the FBI we need to speak to you" once again nothing, then...a distance sound of dogs barking. Turning around Alana watches a man, dressed in overalls with two large fishes hooked on his fingers, on his back fishing poles and in his free hand a large box of what she assumed were baits and tools. The dogs ran towards them, Alana reached for her gun but hesitated as she saw the friendly eyes in the golden colored dog that reached her first. His tail wagging brightly as he barks for her attention.  
"He won't hurt you" the man calls as he hurries over; "hey! Everyone calm down" he calls and most of the dogs to listen and fall back slightly from them.

His hair is brown and curly, blue eyes and thick glasses resting on his nose, he was handsome no doubt but he looked nothing like Alana had pictured.  
"Sorry about the dogs, they don't get many visitors and they forget their manners, how can I help?" Jack who seemed as surprised by the man's entrance as Alana and only reached out the letter towards him.  
"You don't really look like mailmen? Is something wrong with my box" he says his smile fading as he looked down at the letter and reads his name.  
"Ah...you are FBI? Come in I'll put on some coffee" he gestures and opens his unlocked door and the dogs follow him inside. Alana waits for Jack to make a move and he gives the agents waiting for them a call, letting them know things were alright and he would reach out again within twenty minutes before following the man inside. The house was crowded, the dogs playing in the small living room where a bed also stood, making Alana wonder what was upstairs if he slept down here.  
"In here, don't worry, the only things the dogs will do is lick your hands, they know how to behave inside the house" he calls from the kitchen and Alana moves after Jack inside and sits down by the table inside, Will had put the two large trouts he had caught earlier on the table as well, she had seen far worse than dead fish but for some reason it still bothered her.

"My name is Jack Crawford with the FBI and this is Dr. Alana Bloom from Maryland State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. How long have you known Dr. Lecter?" Jack asks and watches Will as he plugs in an old coffee maker and it starts making its strange sounds.  
"You still call him that? I figured after what he had done...you would call him Hannibal the Cannibal like the others" there was a hint of...anger? Alana couldn't pinpoint it and before they could really react Will sighs and turns towards them; "Not sure...he was working in the ER then...I was in an accident and he saved my life" he pulls his shirt up, showing a deep scar across his belly.  
"Feels like forever..." he says before letting the shirt fall again and rubbing his hair nervously;" sorry, I'm not used to people...I want to help but honestly, I had no idea what he was doing...we didn't live together. Well, we tried for a while but...didn't really work for us" Alana picks up on that and speaks before Jack has a chance, she needs to know...HAS to know who in the hell was this man.

"What was your relationship to Hannibal?" she asks and the question hangs in the air for a moment before Will moves over to a bookcase standing by the door to the kitchen. He takes out a folder and hands it over to her;" his lawyer told me to answer all your questions if you ever were to find out about me...so here you go" she opens it up and almost drops it as she reads it.

"It's a marriage license," she says softly looking back up at Will with surprise written all over her face.  
"Done in Italy...so it's not legal here...not really anyway" he says and watches how Alana hands it to Jack for him to read as well.  
"You said you didn't even live together, but you were married?" Alana questions still highly confused and her mind was spinning as Jack seemed to be lost for words.  
"We are married" Will corrects her before continuing with a slightly annoyed sigh; "Look...I am not easy to live with...I don't like people, gatherings...things Hannibal loves, we lived together for a while but...well we ended up in a big fight which ended with me with a knife in my hand and him with two broken ribs" he laughs softly and shakes his head as he shows the scar on his right hand;"after the fight I kissed him and told him we should probably split...and we did...but we can't be apart for too long either it turns out...so we found a way to make things work for us. He could have his life, his work, and his friends. While I could have mine here...with my dogs" he smiles and looks over at the pack of dogs still playing in the living room.

"We stayed together, he would stay here and sometimes I would stay at his place...it was just easier keeping us a secret from the public. As Hannibal's fame with his people grew my wish to be seen did the total opposite" the coffee maker made a sound and he walked over to pour their coffee up into two cups and handed it to the both of them, offering milk or sugar as well.

Jack seemed to have regained his voice and spoke up after a sip from his coffee;"so you never suspected anything?" Will shook his head; "not to that degree anyway, he was...special, always seemed to have an answer to everything and he charmed everyone around him...I figured he was...just odd like me but instead of being awkward and quiet he was the opposite. But no I never suspected him of being a killer...not like this" he sighs and leans against the counter behind him.

"He was...a broken man deep down, he lost his family and ended up turning that anger and despair into his art...I never thought his darkness could be anything like this..." he looks out the window before he picks up the letter they had handed him and excuses himself to read it.

Left alone Jack takes a picture of the license and sends it off to be verified before he turns to Alana; "is he telling the truth?"  
"I'm not a mind reader Jack...he is nervous but if he has social anxiety as he claims then it's not so strange. I don't think he knew and even if he did what's the point, I doubt there will be any evidence to back it up, Hannibal would have made sure of it" Jack agrees and sighs as he looks around the kitchen.  
"Never thought Hannibal was gay," he says, looking over to Alana again; "did you?"  
"He told me once when I got together with Margot that he thought to limit oneself to only find pleasure with one sex was stupid...so to be technical I assumed he was bi at least after that" they sat in silence before Will joined them again, holding the letter tightly.  
"Do I get to keep this?" he asks softly and Alana nods; "thanks...you are the Alana he mentioned? He told me you were friends...even tried to get me to come to meet you once over dinner" she smiles at that, maybe Hannibal wanted to bring them together in a less rude way after all.  
"I would have liked that, now you will always see me as someone who came uninvited"  
"It's not that bad" he tries to comfort and smiles back at her as he turns to put the letter in the same folder as their marriage license and puts it away.

"So...I can go see him?" he asks, looking over at her trying to ignore Jack's staring at him.  
"If you want to," Alana says; "do you want to? Even after all his lies?" Will shrugs and looks down at the floor as he seems to think over what to say.  
"I still love him, and honestly I don't think he could do anything to change that...I am angry at him for doing it and I feel like he deserves to be locked away for the rest of his life...but I don't intend on leaving him" for some reason, Alana is happy to hear it. As angry as she is with Hannibal for what he did and the people he hurt...including both her and Jack. But in the end...she still spoke with Hannibal off the clock, she still saw him as a friend at the end of the day.

"I'll put you up on the visitation list, I'll inform you of all the rules and such once you make an appointment and of course he will need to accept it but I don't see a reason for him not to at this point" Will smiles and thanks her before turning to Jack, it's the first time he addresses him directly.  
"If you need to know anything...I am willing to speak to you, however, I doubt I will be of much help. But if I can help bring closure to some of his victim's families I will try" Jack nods and stands up, handing him his card; "if you think of anything give me a call" he finishes his coffee and walks outside to call the other agents waiting.  
"Here is my card, call me tomorrow and I will set up a time for you to meet with Hannibal" Will takes her card and gives her a gentle smile as he nods slowly.  
"You work with him right? Could you...just tell him I miss him too" she smiles and nods before leaving Will alone in the kitchen.

"That was...a twist," she says as she walks up to Jack who nods looking over towards the house, there was no sign of him watching them leave or anything. He sighs and Alana can tell he is frustrated.  
"He can still help, who knows what Hannibal will tell him during their meetings, we could find more victims and like he said to give some closure"  
"I was hoping for...I don't know a smoking gun? Something to explain how Hannibal has been doing this for so long, instead, I find a nervous man who doesn't look like he can hurt a fly"  
"He did tell you he broke some of Hannibal's ribs" Alana points out and Jack chuckles before he unlocks the car.  
"You should have seen what I did to him when I found him"


	2. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets with Alana and Jack again and we get a look in to the past.

Italy was terrible this time of year, nothing but rain and gray skies and yet...Hannibal loved dragging him out of their residence to walk together crammed under one umbrella. At least they were alone, no one else seemed dumb enough to take a walk in this weather.   
"Where are we going again?" Will asks, trying his best not to sound like he is completely miserable;" and why couldn't it wait? It's close to a tornado outside" Hannibal chuckles at his dramatic statement, it really wasn't that bad but Will was exhausted and soaked so his mood was greatly affected by this whole thing.

"One of my favorite places in the world, the weather keeps the tourists indoors...I want us to be alone" Will chuckles and shakes his head before he allows himself to be dragged around the long thin streets.   
"Couldn't we have taken a cab?" he asks and Hannibal shakes his head.  
"And allow you to miss the beauty that is Palermo when it's empty of tourists and the city is allowed to breathe" Will wanted to argue that they were tourists as well but decided against it and instead simply held on to his hand and followed along.

Once they reached their destination Hannibal puts his umbrella away and gives Will a soft kiss once they are inside from the rain; "thank you for doing this for me...this place is very important to me" he says and gestures around them. Will finds himself inside a large chapel, golden details all around them and saints watching them with their kind eyes.   
"What is this place? It's incredible"   
"It's the Norman Chapel also referred to as a Palace church or Palace chapel," he tells him offering his hand to Will before walking closer towards the center; "it's built over an older chapel, now a crypt. It's truly a beauty to rise over the death underneath" Will looks up at him, watching him stare up towards the candles dancing by the Mosaic in the center.

"It's beautiful...but I have a hard time understanding why we are here" he confesses and Hannibal looks down to meet the shorter man's eyes.   
"It's the perfect place for my confession," he says simply turning so they stood face to face; "Will...I wear a mask every day of my life, apart from when I am with you. You give me a chance to breathe...we shouldn't work but we do" Will watches Hannibal and feels confused over where he was going with this.   
"I have no doubts we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, but I would like to make it official" he takes out a small box and suddenly it hits Will hard in the chest.  
"Yes," he says before Hannibal even has a chance to say anything more; "don't say anything more, yes" chuckling Hannibal opens the box and hands him an ivory colored ring with a thin golden line in the center.  
"Never let me complain about your direct nature again," he says and Will nods as he let Hannibal put the ring on his finger.  
"I want to get you one too," he says and Hannibal just smiles as he pulls Will close to him.  
"I'd love one"  
"I'll look once we get back home...maybe I'll bring you to my favorite fishing spot too" Hannibal laughs at this, gently brushing his curly wet hair out if Will's face.  
"If I see you every day for forever...I will still remember this moment just as clearly as I see it now" Will feels his cheeks flush and he grows slightly uncomfortable by Hannibal's romantic gestures, not that he didn't like it or anything - he just didn't know what to do to return it.  
"I'm not good at this..saying the right things like you do" but Hannibal simply smiles and kisses him gently.  
"One day...I am sure you will find the right words to say"

_***_

  
Will didn't realize getting approved to see Hannibal would be this hard, due to their marriage never being official in the states he couldn't use that to make the whole thing move along faster. So instead, he had to sit in Alana's office for three hours reading through contract after contract and all the rules that went into it.   
"Never thought I would have to do all this just to have a chat with him..." he says looking down at the paperwork, it seemed never to end.   
"Try not to think about it..." Alana says and she does look like she honestly feels sorry for him.   
"There is no way I can be allowed to see him without the glass between us is there?" he knew the awnser...but he felt like had to ask and just like he expected Alana shakes her head.  
"Afraid not Will...no one has direct contact with him, he is always secured...something between us and him at all time" Will looks up at her for a moment, he can never feel his touch again...he suddenly hates ever saying he needed space to him. Locking himself away due to his own anxiety...when if he had known this was the outcome he never would have left his side for a second...

"He asked me to move to his home estate in Lithuania a few months before he was arrested..." he tells her and the sound of her keyboard disappearing tells him she was listening.  
"He wanted to take a year to fix it up, bring the dogs over...no work just us...then he would start his practice there instead. But I said no...I was too afraid..."  
"Do you regret it?" Will looks up, meeting Alana's kind eyes. He can't be too sure if he really can trust her as Hannibal said...he wouldn't do well in prison after all. But at the same time, it's not like he was confessing to a murder.   
"I do...perhaps he felt the heat from the investigation if so he hid it well and he only asked me once. I told him to give me another year...we both wanted a family at some point but...for that to happen I had to get better" he sighs wondering how much Hannibal had suffered for his sake. Why didn't he just leave without him? He could have been free if he had, instead he is not locked away never to see freedom again.

"He is a good liar, he fooled me and many others," Alana says trying once again to make him feel better, perhaps it was his anxious tapping with his foot or the way he was sweating like a waterfall.   
"If you need a break let me know alright?" she says and he nods before he returns to the paperwork.   
They sit in silence after that, Will doesn't mind and even finds a way to stop his foot from tapping as he continues to fill out the form. As he finishes on the last page he hands them over to Dr. Bloom to look over.   
"Looks good, I'll call you tomorrow but there shouldn't be any trouble as long as Hannibal agrees to put you on his list" he tries his best to hide his disappointment, he knew he wouldn't be able to see him today...but it had taken so much effort to get here and now...he would have to go home empty-handed.   
"I'll try and work quickly Mr. Graham"

_***_

  
"Why didn't you tell us about your spouse Dr.Lecter?" Jack asks as he sits in the chair watching Hannibal as he sits by his desk, drawing something he could not see.   
"I knew it would be very inconvenient for him, the media wouldn't have left him alone nor would you. Will knew nothing of my crimes, it would be rude of me to drag him into this at that time" Jack sighs and tries not to get too frustrated, he should be used to the way Hannibal talks at this point.   
"But not now? I will need to investigate him and someone will take note once he starts showing up here" something seems to hit Hannibal at that, he puts his pen down and for the first time looks up at Jack.

"I am sure you read my letter, I am selfish. If I am to rot in here...I wish to do so watching my husbands face and hearing his voice. Is that so strange to you? You were married, would you not have done the same as I?" Jack shakes his head and laughs; "I wouldn't ever be in your position Dr. Lecter, and if I were I wouldn't expect my wife to ever wish to see my face again. And I wouldn't keep her a secret from everyone"  
"Not my wishes, you met Will and I am sure he told you everything. I adore him, Jack, if having him meant keeping him hidden instead of dressing him up and showing him off every second I could...I would put my needs aside for his" Jack still finds it hard to believe but decides not to press it further for now.

"He is meeting with Alana today, he should be approved within a few days, you know the drill. Everything will be recorded, as usual, no contact and two guards will be in the room with him" Hannibal simply nods; "if I had known that night would have been the last time I held him I never would have let go" he says, not really to Jack, just to the world around him but of course Jack's uncomfortable shifting in his seat was a bonus.   
"I know the rules Jack no need to worry, how is work? I hear you have a new serial killer out there. The guards speak of it a lot, I was surprised, am I no longer fit to aid you?"   
"No, you are not" he replies;" not after you turned out to be a serial killer who ate and served his victims and not to mention the five people you killed when we tried to arrest you"   
"I could have also killed you," Hannibal says calmly before he smiles up at him; "and you never seemed to complain while you were eating. Have you ever wondered Jack? Who you ate at my table? Have you feared you eaten someone you know? Perhaps I will share the names with you if you do something for me" Jack shakes his head and stands up, his hand moving over his neck where his scar seemed to ace whenever he thought of their shared past.   
"I'm not doing anything for you Hannibal, ever"   
"A few more bodies will probably change that tune, believe me, Jack...you and I are not done" He had enough, Jack gets up and without a word, he walks out leaving Hannibal alone once more.

_***_

  
Will recognized Jack as he spots him walking outside, he had just finished with Alana and was ordering a coffee to go, he had a long drive back home and all the paperwork and disappointment had really taken a toll on him.   
He wonders if he should say something, he doesn't really want to but...at the same time he feels the need to ask him how Hannibal is doing. But before he can even decide for himself, Jack spots him and gives him a little nod before he walks towards him.

"You and Alana finished?" he asked, Will simply nods and looks over towards his car, it wasn't far if he started walking he might just need to speak to the agent for a few minutes at most. So he does, Jack walks along with him.  
"I just saw Dr. Lecter," he says, Will can smell the lore, wiggling in front of him, but much like the fish, he couldn't resist.   
"How is he?" he asks as he can feel the hook in his mouth as he speaks, his hands begin to shake as his body heats up as his heart beats faster and faster.   
"Not sure, an asshole most of the time," Jack says and Will can feel his eyes on him;" he thinks he can help like he used to"   
"Yeah he told me about that...he would advise on some cases, I found a file once at his house and had nightmares for weeks...he stopped bringing things home after that" Once again Will wishes he had kept quiet, now they had a real conversation and it would be harder to excuse himself, what if he started to interrogate him, he had to get home to the dogs...

"Really? You sure it was a file from us and not pictures of one of his?"   
"I'm sure, I am sorry agent I need to go," Will says unlocking his car and getting inside, but Jack's hand stops the door from closing.  
"If you know something Mr.Graham, this is your one chance to come clean. After this, I won't be your friend if I end up finding something"  
"You won't," Will says quickly, his nerves getting the better of him; "I-I don't know anything, he kept his from me..." Will couldn't help it, he was hurt. Hurt that Hannibal had kept this from him, not that he was sure he could have lived with knowing either.   
"Hannibal...isn't a monster. No matter what he did...I don't expect you to understand" Jack hand moves and allows Will to close the door quickly, he starts his car and drives off.

His drive was rough, he was exhausted from everything and all he wanted was to crawl up on the floor with his dogs and cry until he could sleep. What had he done if he had known? Had he asked him to stop? Allowed him to continue? He wanted to think he would have slapped him and dragged him to the closest police station but the time they had been apart now...it had been rough. He had never thought he would be this lost on his own...they had been together for so long and yet Will still kept to himself most of their weeks but not being able to go to him when he needed him, not having Hannibal complaining about the dog hair all over his clothes...it was crushing him...  
Once at home he opens the door and let the dogs run out to do their business, Will simply sits in the cold watching them, hugging himself tightly. Soon however he is joined by his pack, Buster barking at him making Will stand up and bring them all inside. He locks the door, grabs a blanket and lays down with his dogs. He is surrounded by warmth and soft sounds and even though he doubted it at first, it quickly sends him to sleep.

_***_

  
"Will?" Hannibal's voice wakes him up from his dreams and he rolls over in the large bed with purple bedding; "what?" he yawns and finds Hannibal dressed in a suite already.  
"Hannibal we are on vacation and it's" he turns to look at the alarm clock next to the bed;"7 am are you kidding me? Get naked and come back to bed" he hears Hannibal chuckle and soon feels his hand along his back.  
"As much as I would love to spend the day naked with you Will, I am afraid I need to leave you for a few hours, I have a friend here in Paris and she wishes to show me a drawing she bought. It might be something from my family back home" Will groans and rolls over to his back, looking up at him.  
"Of course, I'll be here when you come back," he says smiling at him while Hannibal seems to be unable to move away from him even now, his knuckles moving over his ribcage.  
"Can I convince you to join me? Allow me to dress you up in a fine suite and show you off?" he asks, leaning closer to leave soft kisses along Will's chest.  
"Hannibal..." he whispers softly, trying his best to hold back a moan; "I won't be good company, I will just stand there sweating and say something stupid"  
"No one there speaks English well enough to understand if you do," Hannibal says and Will can't help but laugh; "you are far more brilliant then you give yourself credit for Will" he adds kissing his cheek lovingly before he smiles down at him; "I will be quick, when I return I will bring you a nice surprise"   
"You don't have to get me anything," Will says like he always does.  
"I know...I want to"   
"As long as it's not a cat"   
"A mistake on my end, my friend's son loves him. Names him Pawtter" Once again Will laughs before he kisses Hannibal's lips before he watches him walk out the doors, leaving Will alone and smiling in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments on the last chapter! I do hope you enjoy this just as much, the last little part was something that just came to me and I wanted to add it in as a little cute moment xD I do hope to post at least one chapter every month to keep things going :) And yes the cat's full name is Hairy Pawtter and is a ragdoll :)


	3. Ice Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will get's some news and decides to take a trip, we get a look into one of their last moments together before Hannibal's arrest and a friendship between Alana and Will slowly begins to develop.

His phone rings and Will wakes up still fully dressed on the floor with his dogs, his head hurts and he feels sick. In the end, he has to ignore the phone and hurry into the bathroom to throw up. As he does he realizes he hasn't eaten anything in a while, after all, it was all just...stomach acid and something milky looking in the toilet. He makes a mental note to eat breakfast. Once he cleaned himself up he finds his phone in his jacket pocket and checks his missed calls, it had been Hannibal's lawyer. He sighs and calls him back and he picks up right away.

"Will!" his cheerful voice makes Will's stomach twist again and he has to take a deep breath before he can reply.  
"Hello, Mr. Bower...everything alright with Hannibal?"   
"Oh yes! Sorry if I worried you, no I am calling to let you know that the FBI has finally release Dr. Lecters properties and accounts, it's all yours now" Will froze, his? Hannibal had planned even for this?  
"What properties?" he asks wondering which once was actually in Hannibal's name if he had hidden a whole other life from HIM, what was he hiding from the world?  
"Let's see...his house although that is still the FBI's they have found proof of human flesh there. The apartment in Palermo and Florance, the house outside Paris and his estate in Lithuania" not the cabin in Maine then...maybe he could find something there then, he still had his key and if he would have to wait a few days before he could see Hannibal anyway...

"I see, and his accounts?"  
"Yes, all his money along with any investments he has made, if you want I can leave all the paperwork with Alana and you can pick it up once you go and see Hannibal"   
"No, I can come by your office, no trouble" Mr. Bower seems to hesitate before he replies, Hannibal must have told him how he was.  
"Alright, you can come by during lunch, it will be mostly empty than" Will hangs up and takes a quick shower. Once done he picks up the tablet Hannibal got him and to his surprise he still had wifi? Ignoring that mystery, for now, he checks his bank account and indeed. All of Hannibal's accounts had been transferred to him, he had always known Hannibal was rich but...he wouldn't need to work again ever in his life if he wished. He calls Alana, reading her number from her card she had left him.

"Dr. Bloom"   
"Hi, it's Will...Mr. Graham"   
"Oh hi, sorry your papers are still being looked over, I am trying to rush it along as quickly as I can" he sighs and tries to sound somewhat hopeful when he continues talking.  
"I understand, how long do you think it might take? Hannibal left me some things to do so I might be going out of town for maybe two days" he hopes she doesn't get too suspicious, but why would the FBI tell her which properties they found of his.  
"Oh, well I think it should be done in two days, three at tops" Will nods looking at the cabin keys once more, two days was more then enough to take a plane up to Maine and check on the cabin...see if he had left him anything there that might explain why he had kept it secret.

"Alright, I'll take my trip then or I might just go crazy just sitting here," he tells her.  
"Sounds good, let me know if you need anything alright"  
"Yeah, oh could you give Hannibal a message for me? I got some documents for some properties...and I don't really need a house in Paris so, could you ask him to think of someone else that might need them?"   
"I'll ask him to think of someone while he waits to meet with you" she agrees and they hang up. He books a flight in the afternoon and calls his neighbor and asks his son to watch the dogs for two days. He agrees and Will spends the rest of his morning packing for a two-day trip and making sure to list all the dogs and what food they need.

David, his neighbor's son, had watched his dogs many times, Will had a job after all so finding a good dog watched had been a long but rewarding search. He trusted David with his dogs which were a very high level of trust from his side. He couldn't help but wonder...when his father found out that his dear neighbor was married to a cannibalistic serialkiller...he would lose David too, one of the few people apart from Hannibal he could talk to. He sighs and grabs the last of his things and gets in his car and drives towards Mr. Bowers office to pick up the paperwork.

*******

  
Hannibal's hands press down on Will's shoulders and he can't help but let out a loud groan as he feels his muscles move from the pressure. They were on Will's bed in his house, the dogs were outside in the sunlight playing and the world was simply perfect.   
"Relax Will" Hannibal says and presses down once again, forcing the knot in his back to untangle.   
"You really need to allow me to do this more often, with your line of work you put a lot of strain on your back already"  
"It's not like I am lifting the engines myself" Will chuckles and groans again as Hannibal presses down right on the knot forcing it to untangle once and for all.   
"Oh fuck...alright yeah I'm letting you do this again" he chuckles and rolls over to lay on his back smiling up at Hannibal, sitting next to him on his fold out bed. Smiling Hannibal reaches over and touches Will's cheek like he is brushing away an invisible tear.   
"You alright?" Will asks slowly after Hannibal remains silent for a moment just watching him.  
"I am," he says slowly, still not moving or breaking eye contact; "I have a question...I would like to go home for a while...take some time away from my practice and spend more time with you" Will says nothing and just stares back at him as he speaks.

"Would you go away with me? To my home estate in Lithuania? I would, of course, make sure you can bring your dogs and have work to do there...and the estate is large enough for you to find space away when you need it" slowly Will looks away, standing up and grabbing his shirt and putting it on while avoiding Hannibal's eyes as he does.  
"Why ask me that? You are making me feel like a villain..."   
"Will, whatever answer you give I am not going to leave you. If you are not ready I will stay here with you" Will looks at him when he says this, he looks different, beat, tired...like something inside him is slipping away.  
"Hannibal I..."  
"It's alright Will, don't worry about me" he interrupts him and moves over to place a soft kiss on Will's lips, the warmth from his kiss spreading through his body.  
"I will need some time Hannibal...to think" Hannibal simply nods and kisses him again, pressing himself closer to Will as his hands move to his curly hair.  
"I understand, let me care for you some more Will, let me touch you until the sun sets" Will doesn't argue, there really isn't a reason and soon he is back in the bad with his shirt off again, Hannibal's hands all over his chest and his lips on his neck. Time seems to stop, the sun staying up in the sky just for them, to shine in on them as Hannibal pulls Will close to him. He had spent so long just kissing Will's naked body that at this point he was so aroused that all he could do what lay there and gasp for air.

"You will never forget me Will, never, I will mark your body and keep you as my own" and before Will could even register it, he feels Hannibal bite down at his inner thigh, breaking the skin as he holds him down.   
"Fuck Hannibal!" but he can't deny the pleasure that comes with the pain and it quickly overshadows it.   
"Carry my scars with pride Will, no one else ever will" Hannibal's lips hover over Wills and slowly kiss him, their bodies pressed together Hannibal moves over to the side of the bed, pulling out Will's small black box he hid behind the chair placed there. Hannibal smiles as he looks inside, taking out a rubber ring he had bought a few days ago.  
"A new addition to your play box I see," he says smirking, remind me to use it on you next time" he puts it back and takes out the small bottle of lube and gently gets Will ready. At this point, it was almost enough to feel Hannibal's fingers penetrated him slowly to prepare him to send him over the edge. Focusing on breathing and keeping his eyes closed he manages not to lose himself completely. He feels Hannibal move closer to him, the emptiness that follows as his fingers are removed makes him groan. But he isn't disappointed for long as Hannibal, leans down over him and kisses him as he slowly pushes himself inside him. It's slow, almost painfully so, Hannibal seems set on making this one day to remember. Or he is handling his rejection to move to Lithuania with him in a very strange way.

Will doesn't have much time to think about his lover's intentions however, slowly Hannibal begins to lose himself in the moments and his control fails him. His movements turn fast and desperate as he holds Will tightly his teeth buried in his neck as he cums. At this point, Will had already had his orgasm and things were messy and normally they would pull apart and shower before any possible cuddles. But Hannibal doesn't move, he lays there on top of him still holding him tightly.   
"Hannibal..." Will whispers and lets his hand stroke his hair lovingly; "I love you..." he hears the other man chuckle slightly before he moves so he can look Will in the eyes.  
"If only you saw what I see in you, the brave strong man. I adore you Will, all of you. One day you will see the beautiful darkness I see" Will wants to comment but before he can Hannibal claims his lips in a deep kiss and when it does end he has forgotten any words he had wanted to say.

*******

  
Will picks up a rental car in Maine and drives out to their cabin, the drive is not too long and as he arrives things seem good. It looks the same as when he last saw it and to be fair it had been almost a year. Last time was Christmas, Hannibal brought him and all the dogs up here for almost a month. Nothing but slow days inside by the fire, only leaving to bring the dogs outside for long walks in the forest. He smiles at the memory, he really didn't have many negative memories with Hannibal...probably should have been a warning signal, to perfect to be true. As he reaches the cabin door he takes a moment to look around, making sure no one was there watching him. Then he unlocks the door and walks inside, he disarms the alarm and throws his back on the floor before taking off his jacket. It was cold so he knew he would have to go down into the basement and get the reactor going, but first, he uses the bathroom and grabs the flashlight from the kitchen.

He walks down the narrow stairway to the basement and finds the generator down in the dark and starts it up. Lights come alive around him as electric sparks through the house. Will turns his flashlight off and realizes something is off, he had been in this basement so many times and never seen the big metal door next to the generator, thinking back this is where Hannibal had the small boat hung on the wall. He tests the handle and finds the door locked, he sighs. It's stupid, probably nothing, Hannibal wouldn't have done anything here, not where they would spend days...weeks together. But on the other hand...he did things in his own house, a place he had called home.

He looks around for a while and finds a crowbar and gets to work. He realizes quickly this is going to be a long and rough fight, the steel door is heavy and after almost thirty minutes he had barely made a dent. Perhaps searching for a key would be smarter after all. After giving the door a stare for a few moments he sighs and walks back upstairs. Looking through Hannibal's things felt wrong, even if he never told he wasn't allowed to unless it was work things of course. But still, as he checks his desk in search of a key that could work in the door he finds himself feeling like he is doing something bad. He looks around the small room that had worked as a home office for the times Hannibal needed to do work while they were away and finds himself looking over his books. Different books from his time as a medical student, a few cooking books and then something catches his eye. A book about ice fishing, why on earth would he have that? He takes it down and opens it up finding a large black key stuck on the inside. Had he left it there for him to find? It seemed a strange place to hide a key if not...he takes it out and walks back downstairs. Unlocking the door he slowly begins to open it and is hit by a smell so strong it sends him to the floor vomiting up his lunch. He turns slowly, finding a body, decomposing inside, he can't stop looking at it, it's sitting...leaning against the wall with plastic wrapping all around it, pieces of meat scattered...they had been eating the raw meat stored in the freezer placed inside.

He doesn't know what to do so he walks back upstairs and into Hannibal's office again, closing the door behind him as if to keep the dead guy from following him inside. He sits down behind Hannibal's desk and just stares at the picture from their wedding.   
"Who the hell are you?" he asks the picture, half anticipating Hannibal to reply. Leaning back he spots something, something is stuck underneath the desk. Reaching under he grabs the brown envelope and takes the content out.   
Passports, for both of them in different names, accounts registered to them...he had truly meant for them to leave togheter...but he had changed his mind after he rejected him. He puts the passports back and walks downstairs to put them in his back along with the ice fishing book and grabs his phone and calls Alana Bloom.

A few hours later he is sitting in a motel room with Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom, giving a statement.  
"Tell me again why you wouldn't tell us about this place? And why go here alone!" Jack says obviously still suspicious of Will, Alana is handing him a cup of coffee and he takes it with an awkward smile to thank her.

"It wasn't on the list of properties, I wanted to come here and make sure he...I just wanted to see if there was a reason he didn't keep this place in his name. I didn't want to waste your time if it was nothing..." he says and Jack stares him down as he speaks.  
"Who was it? Do you know?"  
"Yes...she was FBI, worked for me in fact" Jack says, anger clearly in his voice; "they tell me she was left in there, ate raw human meat and sucked water from the ice in the freezer to survive for as long as she did...she died from an infection."   
"I-I'm sorry...I didn't know Jack...I can't believe he kept her here...we would spend Christmas here...my birthday..." Will's voice fails him and he fights back his tears as he tries not to think about the poor woman, trapped in there.

"It doesn't look like she was there for too long...she disappeared over two years ago and they think she was only in there for about six months," Alana tells him; "so just before he was arrested..." Alana seems to be able to read his mind and tries to calm him...she hadn't been here when they were...but it didn't help.  
"I still feel...like I should have known...like I should have seen it. There was a side to Hannibal that was dark...evil perhaps but I never thought it could be anything like this..."   
"I feel the same" Jack says before standing up; "I am going back to talk to Hannibal, YOU are going to go back home and stay there, if you wish to take another trip you will inform me first"  
"Jack you can't do that, he is not responsible..."  
"It's fine, I'll stay home. I might be returning to work however...would it be alright for me to do that Agent?" Jack says nothing and simply leaves, this Miriam must have been close to him...he could feel the emotions in the room as he leaves them.

"I just realized I don't know what you do for a living," Alana says to try and make small talk as they walk out to her car, his rental was still at the cabin and she offered to drive him out to get it.   
"I'm a mechanic," Will tells her;" I have been away on medical leave sense Hannibal got arrested, I didn't take it very well and I got drunk and stupid. Almost killed myself. So was forced to take time off until a doctor could clear me, I was lucky I have some savings...and well Hannibal left me some money too"   
"You don't need to work anymore do you? I mean...Hannibal was...rather wealthy no?"  
"Yeah, but I can't just sit at home...I need to do something, although I am going to have to sell our apartments and such in Europe, I never wanna go back without him" she says nothing at that and they spend the rest of the drive in silence. Once he picks up his car and bag still inside it, they never checked it...the passports are still there. He thanks Alana and tells him he will book the first flight home and with that, he drives back to the motel and awaits his flight home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to ask if there is anything you would want to see or hear about? Their first meeting? The first time they slept together? First date? Also, their meeting is going to happen either in the next chapter or the one after that AND we are going to get a visit from a new character too! (or well at least to the NBC verse)


	4. Tattlectime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will get's a visitor and Alana finds out some secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long!   
> I had trouble figuring out how to continue the story and it took me some time to get an idea.   
> I wanted to post this as soon as I finished it so it hasn't been proofread by anyone xD   
> So sorry about any grammar or spelling errors that I missed or any other problems <3

Jack was screaming, Hannibal could tell due to the veins in his face and the fact that Jack looked like he was going to have a stroke any moment. However all Hannibal could hear was music, playing inside his mind as he smiles calmly as he watches the man.   
"L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" Hannibal says, breaking Jacks yelling as he watches him; "you know it? From Carmen...the first and to be fair only show I managed to bring Will too..tell me, how did he react? To finding dear Miriam"   
"How the fuck do you think he reacted, the smell in that room...I'm surprised he didn't pass out completely" Hannibal nods, he had not wanted Will to find her dead...he had done everything he could to make sure Will would react when the cabin wasn't on his papers.

"Tell me...my paperwork was done according to Dr. Bloom three weeks ago, when did you deliver everything to my attorney?" Jack arches a brow and watches him; "are you trying to tell me that you knew he would go there?"   
"When Jack," he says softly and Jack frowns; "two days ago" so Will would have been on time...had Jack not waited for so long...

"Ah, so Miriam passed as a result of you not wishing to give the lawyer control of my estates, poor Miriam...I am sure she believed you would save her until the very end"  
"Do not put this on me Lecter! I didn't take her or lock her inside that room!" Jack roars, his face turning red as he stares him down.   
"Perhaps not, all I say is that if you had done your job...and not let your personal feelings about me take over, maybe you would have had your Miriam back"   
"Fuck you, she is dead because of you, not me," Jack says and Hannibal simply shrugs.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night dear Jack" and with that Hannibal returned to his desk and his books. Jack leaves, no more shouting and screaming, Hannibal is left to his own memories again.

*

  
Will is alone, sitting back home with his dogs all over him looking down at the multiple passports with his own face own. A John Newgrownd, Donald Graves...James Blackwall. Hannibal had more European names, Jules, Giovanni, and a Stefan. But they all shared the same last name, probably something he had made sure of after Will refused to change to Lecter. Perhaps a blessing now...Will Lecter would not still have a job that was for sure. But maybe John and Jules Newgrownd could have been happy...somewhere in France or any other place Hannibal would have taken him. But in the end...he was happy as Will and Hannibal too, he wished things could have just stayed the way they were...but that wouldn't be possible...not now. He had a choice, he knew Hannibal would never be let out so he could just...forget him. Move away, he had enough money to settle anywhere he wished...or he could stay and be with Hannibal...even though he would likely never touch the man again.

Will was not a man often rules by his heart, his head wouldn't shut up long enough to let him...but with Hannibal, it was always different, everything was different. And so...he threw the idea of leaving to the side and hid the passports away, maybe one day...they would need them after all.

There was one thing however no matter how loud his heart was he could not get over...the feeding. He knew Hannibal had fed him human meat too...he wouldn't have been able to resist it. Will knew it was wrong but the killing and eating didn't bother him as much as Hannibal feeding his victims to others who didn't have a saying in the matter. He knew his moral compass was wrong, he should hate it all. Hate him, but he didn't. He didn't care that he had killed. It didn't change his feelings at all, but when he learned of the feeding he was rather...angry? Yes. Angry was the right word for this...it was something he had to talk to him about.

He had little interest in finding out more about the woman he had found, he was told something by Jack on the flight back but he tried to block most of it out. Jack wanted him to come with him and ask Hannibal why he had taken her...but Will didn't want their reunion to be something Jack dictated. No, he would see him soon enough and it would be on his terms and he would ask what he wanted to know.

Not that he knew what that was...part of him wanted to speak to him as if nothing had happened, tell him about the dogs and how they were doing and hear him speak about work or some other social event he had been to. But of course, there was nothing like that for Hannibal now, no opera, no museum visits...no Will. Will feels a sharp feeling in his chest, could someone like Hannibal truly love him? Not according to the papers written about him but...maybe they were wrong about him.

The thinking was starting to hurt, honestly, he just wanted to sleep the day away and forget the last few days. He was struggling enough before the FBI came knocking. He grabs his phone, seeing a text from Alana and he can't help it, he smiles a little. She had worried about him, she was nice. He liked her and hoped that if anything good came out of this, she would be apart of that. He needed friends, Hannibal always told him so.

_You have an appointment with Hannibal Lecter on Friday at_ 4pm _._  
 _let me know if you can't make it._  
 _Alana._

So...he had to wait three more days. She had said three days tops last time they spoke...that was two days ago now. He felt frustrated...sad and even a bit angry.

_I'll be there. Thanks._   
_Will._

He puts his phone away and takes the dogs outside, he makes his way over to his workshop and decides to tinker with a motor he never managed to fix before this whole thing happened. The owner had been very understanding and told him he wouldn't need it before summer anyway and told him to take his time. He had fixed his cars before and he seemed to take pity on Will, worked in his favor sometimes.

Working felt good, the dogs were running around and he was confident none of them would run away of his property so he allowed it. They were a good alarm should someone arrive after all. True enough around two hours later as he walks out of his workshop, cleaning oil off his fingers a car drives up. Once it stopped a woman walked out, bright red curly hair and looked like she was dressed to impress. He whistled calling the dogs over and made them go back inside and moved to meet her before she got to close.

"Are you lost miss?" he asks and she throws him a bright smile.  
"Perhaps, are you Will Graham?" he watches her for a moment before he nodded, another FBI agent?  
"My name is Freddie Lounds, I'm a reporter. I wanted to ask you some questions before I publish my article about Hannibal Lecter's secret husband"

Well...shit.

"May I ask how you found out?" he says as he nervously puts his hands in his pockets; "the FBI just found out...a reporter so soon after...you have friends in high places Miss. Lounds?"  
"A good reporter never kisses and tells Mr. Graham, you are not easy to find, however. Had to get my hands a little dirty" he nods and sighs slightly before he looks her in the eyes.

"How about this, no name or address...and I'll give you an exclusive, no picture of my face either..." she hummed but Will knows the idea of having him all to herself would probably be too good of a story for any reporter to pass up on. Hannibal was still a hot topic in the media after all.   
"Alright Will, but you better have something good to show me"

He gestures towards his house and to his surprise, she doesn't hesitate to follow him, women tended to be more careful around him, as his friend once told him. He had a scary look about him.

Once inside he makes them coffee, allowing Freddie to walk around his house looking around; "no pictures of you two...are you fucking with me Graham?" he sighs and grabs an album from above his fireplace and hands it to her.  
"You can photograph anything, just block out my face," he tells her and she honestly looks like she is about to burst into flames out of excitement as she sits down and flips through the pages.

"You traveled a lot," she says after a few minutes of silence;" he spoiled you too...doubt you could afford the trips being a mechanic"  
"It was more for him honestly, we had a deal. He got to plan a date once a month and I had nothing to say about it" he shrugs and watches her confused face.  
"In return, you would get?" she asks and he smiles rolling his eyes as he sips his coffee.  
"I would be allowed to make the calls for the rest of the month, we always did things after my tune. I suffer from an empathy disorder, doesn't make me the best people person...Hannibal was always different"   
"Maybe due to him not having empathy" Freddie suggests, taking some pictures with her phone.

"I doubt it...maybe he was just willing to put the effort in," Will says taking another sip as he watches her. Once she reached their wedding photos she seemed to get lost in them, just watching their smiling faces.   
"He seems almost...normal, happy even. Wasn't expecting that" she confesses looking over at him, searching for answers.

"He always seemed happy to me...as happy as someone could be with someone like me I suppose. I never wanted to go with him to shows or anything like that, too crowded...and my dogs got hair all over him" she smiles and Will finds himself doing the same.

"You are in almost none of these pictures, apart from your wedding" she comments as she looks over some pictures of Hannibal on a beach, he remembers that day, privet beach...just the two of them and the waves. Hannibal had been so beautiful in the bright sun...  
"I'm the one taking most of the pictures, I always feel like I look so sad in them, I'm shocked I actually look happy in our wedding pictures" she doesn't reply but instead keeps flipping through the pages, she seems to lose herself for a while and Will leans back and just keeps drinking his coffee.

"What paper do you write for?" he asks;" just...so I know what to look out for"  
"Oh I run my own crime blog, Tattlecrime" he laughed, an honest loud laugh and he coughs up some coffee and has to take a moment to calm down.  
"You are kidding me? Fuck I knew I had heard your name before" he chuckles and shook his head.  
"Have you read my work?" she asks and he frowns slightly.  
"Oh no not me, Hannibal would. Every damn night...up until about 3 months before his arrest...he said they wrote something foolish and he no longer wished to read it" when he looks over at her again she is staring at him.  
"Wait, he read my blog? What upset him? I've been trying to get a meeting with him but he always declined me!"   
"I have no idea," Will says shrugging; "I can ask him for you if you want, as long as you keep your word and keep my name and face out of your blog" she nods eagerly and takes out a notebook at looks over at him.

"So a few questions then, first how did you two meet?" she asks and Will sighed, he really didn't like this story, every time Hannibal told it to someone he made it sound so magical...when for Will it was an aftermath of a stupid night.   
"In an ER, he was patching me up after..." no, he wasn't going to share that...that was not for the public to know...last thing he wanted was to be a victim; "a fight, he slipped his card in to my pocket and I ended up calling him one night while drunk on the town. He picked me up and let me sleep on his couch"   
"And he didn't eat you?" Will found the question stupid seeing how he was sitting there and it wasn't until he saw her smirk he understood the question completely.   
"Not that night no, he never pushed anything to happen, I always had to make that move...apart from the proposal...that was all him"

She nods but doesn't write any of that down, instead, she moved on to her next question.  
"So, why keep you a secret? Was he ashamed? Was he uninterested in women overall or was it only men?" Will shrugged, he honestly had no clue, he knew he wasn't Hannibal's first boyfriend and he also knew he enjoyed women too.  
"Well as for the secret part it was my request, he was a rather public person in Baltimore and...well I didn't want that for myself. So we lived apart and he could have his life with all the glamour and I could have my home here with the dogs. He never really said anything about orientation, I know he likes both so, honestly, I think he is attracted to minds rather than bodies" Freddie nods and writes down some notes before looks back at him.

"So...you really had no idea what he was doing?" he knew the question was coming and every time he got it he felt like he had been such an idiot not seeing it...not that anyone else really had either...  
"No. Don't get me wrong Hannibal had...something dark about him. But I never thought he was killing people and feeding them to his friends. Maybe I should have seen something...maybe I would have if we had lived together. But no, I had no idea. To me he was kind...even when I didn't deserve it, he seemed to care about the few friends of his I met and he...he does love me. No matter what people say about him and how he is unable to love...I do believe he loves me"   
"And you love him? Still?"

He should say no right? Who would still love their partner after something like this...and yet he finds himself nodding long before he says it out loud.   
"I do, and no matter what I will probably always love him. No matter what he did"   
She had a few more questions after that but it was mostly how much she could write about him. After they agreed she spent some time saying hello to his dogs, Will was still a little worried when he watched her drive away but he was sure if he had just sent her away he would have ended up on her site either way...so right now his fate was in her hands.

*

  
"Will got an appointment," Alana says as she sits down in the chair opposite Hannibal, he looks up and gives her a gentle smile.  
"I'm glad. I miss his voice...it will be good to see him"   
"Honestly once I got him talking, I start to see what you saw in him...it's a shame you never introduced us" she says and Hannibal let's out a low chuckle;"I was afraid you would run off with him, you are very much the type of woman Will was attracted too, he did meet Margot once however"   
The comment made Alana sit up a bit more, looking at him with narrow eyes.  
"Wait...Margot met him? When? Why?" Hannibal smirks and leans forward, resting his elbows on the table.   
"Don't worry, she needed help and it was over a year before you two started dating, after her dear brother's accident" Alana feels her heart beat faster and faster, she knew of course what her brother had done to her...

"Just tell me Hannibal, I can't get Margot to talk about her life before her brother's accident..."   
"She wanted a child, we agreed to help. Spent a pleasant weekend together and once she knew she was pregnant her brother cut the baby out. We told Will the baby was lost in a car accident...a half truth. It's a shame I never got the chance to eat Mason, but honestly...he was punished enough on his own, stuck in his own body...forced to watch his sister rule the kingdom he fought so hard to keep control off" Alana's mouth was hanging open, Will, Margot and Hannibal? The baby she lost due to her brother...she sighed and shook her head; "I'm...not sure what to say. Margot hasn't told me much but...I know what her brother did to her. I never had a clue that you had anything to do with that baby"   
"I didn't, it was Will's. Trust me I know better than to reproduce" She was about to ask how he could be sure but decided against it, she had enough to pretend she never heard once she got home today.

"Well...Will's time is on Friday, you have no other appointments that day so you have the whole visitor time that day with him, same rules as with everyone, however, he will be on this side of the glass and cameras will be rolling" Hannibal nods and Alana is happy to have no arguments from him...at least for now.   
"I am aware of the rules Alana, could I request that the line is removed? H can't reach him tough the glass but I would like him to stand close if possible" Alana ends up agreeing, the line was really unnecessary, there was no way for Hannibal to reach out through the glass. People sometimes forgot he was human in the end and can't, in fact, move through walls.

"Could you ask him to bring some pictures of us? I know we have very few but it would be nice to have...of course after they have been processed naturally"   
"I'll ask him, Hannibal...You should know that Jack is looking into Will. He seems certain that Will knows more then he is telling if you want to protect Will...stop poking Jack. Leave him alone, please." Hannibal seems to think over her words for a moment before he nods in agreement.  
"I will stop, I have no more FBI agents hidden away, I may even feel like helping him close a few of my cases once I get a chance to see Will again, who knows...depends on how he has been treated by his people after all"

Alana gives him a small smile before she gets up and tells him goodbye, but just before she reaches the door she hears Hannibal's voice; "do send Margot my love Alana" for some reason...it sounded so dark. As she turns to look at him he seems to look just like he always does...but there is a darkness in his eyes she never wanted to see again. She says nothing and instead just walks out and it isn't until she is under her covers with Margot's arms around her that her heart stops hammering in her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooop! I am so happy to have Freddie in there xD She is going to be so much fun to have poking around ;)   
> And yes Margot had a threesome with Hannibal and Will, no way Hannibal would let her have Will alone xD   
> Might write that scene as a one-shot if you are interested xD


End file.
